I wanna love you again
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Pan erwischt Trunks mit einer anderen. Wird sie ihm verzeihen können?
1. Teil 1

I wanna love you again (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
Hallo Leute! Hier ist mal wieder eine neue Geschichte ^_^. Wenn ihr diese Story gelesen habt, bitte keine Flames schreiben. Ich weiß, dass die Story sehr dramatisch ist (natürlich ich habe sie auch geschrieben), aber die Welt ist halt nicht perfekt und Liebe währt nicht immer ewig. Ok, ich hör auf, bevor ich noch poetisch herumrede. Also viel Spaß!   
  
CuddleUpMe  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kaasan, wo ist Tousan? Ist er hier?"  
  
Eine junge Frau betrat das Capsule Corperation Gebäude. An der Hand hielt sie ein kleines Kind im Alter von 4 Jahren. Seine tiefblauen Augen durchforsteten das Gebäude. Er sah fast nur attraktive, junge Frauen, hin und wieder ein paar Männer, durchgehen.  
  
"Kaasan, warum sind hier fast nur Frauen?"  
  
Er blickte zu seiner Mutter hoch, aber statt einer Antwort festigte sie ihren Handgriff und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Verwirrt versuchte das Kind mit seiner Mutter Schritt zu halten. So aufgebracht hatte er seine Mutter noch nie gesehen, sonst war sie immer ausgeglichen und gut gelaunt. Aber heute stimmte etwas nicht mit ihr! Er konnte eine gewisse Wut in ihren Augen lesen, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Art Traurigkeit.  
  
"Mama ..."  
  
Im Aufzug konnte er nach der Hasterei ein bisschen ausruhen. 1, 2, 3, 4 , ... , 34, 35, ... Der Aufzug schien eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen ... Er versuchte sich die Zeit mit einem Gespräch mit seiner Kaasan zu vertrieben, aber vergebens, sie gab nie eine Antwort. 54, 55, ... 60! Endlich am Ziel angelangt, zerrte ihn seine Mutter aus dem Auszug. Warum hatte sie es bloß so eilig?  
  
Sie waren am obersten Stock. Nur Angestellten in hohen Positionen war es erlaubt, sich in den obersten Stock zu begeben. Links vom Aufzug stand der Schreibtisch der Sekretärin. Die junge Frau starrte auf dem Platz, aber es befand sich dort keine Sekretärin. Der Ledersitz war leer. Für sie war es keine allzu große Überraschung, sie hatte es schon seit langem vermutet. Seit zwei Wochen spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jede Nacht fühlte sie wie das Ki ihres Geliebten schwankte. Und heute würde sich ihre schlimmste Ahnung verwirklichen.  
  
"Gogeta ... Bleib ... mir bitte ... ich muss etwas mit deinem Vater besprechen ..." gab sie von sich. Ihre Stimme klang als würde sie jederzeit zusammenbrechen, aber sie blieb stark. Sie durfte sich ihrer Wut, ihrer Enttäuschung und ihren Schmerzen hingeben. Sie musste einfach stark bleiben. Ein Saiyajin durfte nicht weinen, ein Saiyajin durfte keinen Schmerz fühlen und ein Saiyajin durfte vorallem seine Würde nicht verlieren. Sie setzte den Weg alleine fort. Mit gemischten Gefühlen öffnete sie eine Tür, die in ein Zwischenzimmer führte. Nur noch eine Tür stand zwischen ihr und dem Zimmer des Präsidenten der Capsule Corperation. Obwohl die Tür aus ultraschalldichten Metall bestand, konnte sie mit ihren Saiyajinohren unregelmäßiges Stöhnen hören.  
  
Sie wusste, was sie erwarten würde.  
  
Mit einem Tritt öffnete sie die Metalltür. Da lagen sie, ihr Mann und seine Sekretärin, auf dem Boden. Sie kniend und er hinter ihr, wie Karnickeln fickten sie sich ihre Gehirnzellen zu Tode. Überrascht vom Knall drehte sich der Mann zur Tür und entdeckte mit Entsetzen seine geliebte Frau. Er hüpfte zur Seite und versuchte seinen Scham und seinen Körper zu bedecken. Entschuldigend näherte er sich ihr. Sie hatte es satt, seine Lügen immer wieder anhören zu müssen. Wutentbrannt streckte sie ihren Arm und sendete einen Ki-Strahl nach vorne, genau dorthin, wo die Sekretärin stand. Die Nebenbuhlerin wurde zu Staub.  
  
So einfach war es. Aber es war leichter sich die Situation vorzustellen als sie wirklich zu erleben. Die junge Frau stand immer noch vor der Tür, sie wagte sich kaum zu rühren. Aber schließlich entschloss sie sich die Sache durchzuziehen. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete langsam die Tür. Anscheinend hatte sie keiner bemerkt, denn sie hörte immer noch schweres Atmen und ein Gestöhne. Ihr wurde übel und sie holte tief Luft. Doch die stickige Luft im Zimmer brachte sie näher zum Erbrechen und sie schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Was sich vor ihr abspielte, erschrak sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, alles wäre besser gewesen, als ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Körper suchte nach einer Stütze um nicht umzufliegen. Sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren, wie eine griechische Marmorstatue stand sie. Ihre Haut verblass. Die verfärbte Hautfarbe betonte ihre schwarzglänzenden Haare noch mehr.  
  
Eine kalte Schauer überfiel ihren Körper. Kleine schwarze Punkte erschienen vor ihren Augen, die immer größer wurden.  
  
"Kaasan?" unterbrach sie Gogeta.  
  
Mit tränigen Augen schaute sie zu ihm rüber. Gogeta zeigte auf seinem Vater und fragte:  
  
"Was macht Tousan mit der Frau? Warum sitzt sie auf seinem Schoß?!" fragte er unschuldig.  
  
Erst jetzt nahm ihr Mann die zwei Beobachter wahr. Er schubste seine Sekretärin von ihm runter. Endlich war seine Sicht klar. Erschrocken erkannte er, wer die beiden waren. Nervös stand er auf und wollte zu seiner Frau laufen.  
  
"Pan .... es ist nicht, was denkst ... es ist ganz anders!" stotterte ihr Mann.  
  
Seine Entschuldigungen ekelte sie an. Was sollte sie da missverstehen? Er war nackt, seine Sekretärin war nackt. Es war leichter zu verstehen, als eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.  
  
"T~trunks ..." sprach sie mit letzter Mühe. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wackelig und knochenlos. Sie versuchte sich an der Tür festzukrallen, aber auch ihre Finger verloren ihre Kraft. Sie rutschte langsam zu Boden, ihre rechte Hand pressend gegen ihren linken Brustbereich.  
  
"Kaasan? Kaasan?!? KAASAN!!!!!" hörte sie ihren Sohn schreien, bis sie schließlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden knallte.  
  
"Oh nein! Pan!!!!"  
  
"KAASAN! WACH AUUUUUF!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"ALLES GUTE ZUM 17. GEBURTSTAG PAN!" wurde sie von ihrer Familie und ihren engsten Freunden gratuliert.  
  
"Blass' die Kerze aus und wünsch dir was! Schnell! Dann können wir endlich die Torte essen!" meinte Goku und grinste unschuldig.  
  
"GOKU!" schimpfte Chichi ihren geliebten Saiyajin und haute ihn mit ihrer immerbereiten Pfanne auf dem Hinterkopf.  
  
"OUCH!!!" winzelte Goku und schaute Chichi mit puppigen Augen an. Chichi konnte ihrem Goku nicht lange böse sein, solange er dieses Gesicht auf hatte. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Nase.  
  
"Tse! Kakarrot, du wirst schwächer! Ein Saiyajin spürt keinen Schmerz. Ha!" machte sich Vegeta über Goku lustig. Er bereute seinen Spruch, sobald ihn Bulma selbst auf dem Hinterkopf schlug.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich bin der Prin.." beklagte er sich. Bulma schaute ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Er verstummte und verkroch sich in seine Ecke. Alle schauten Bulma beeindruckt an. Wie schaffte sie das bloß?  
  
"Die Show ist vorbei Leute. Das ist Pan's Party, also Pan!" sagte Bulma und die Gäste widmeten wieder Pan ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Pan fixierte ihren Blick auf eine bestimmte Person. Es war Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Er war wie hypnotisiert, von ihren tiefschwarzen Augen, die durch die Kerzenflammen rot aufleuchteten.  
  
Pan bewegte ihre Lippen, aber es kam kein Ton aus ihrer Lippe. Nur Trunks wusste, was diese stille Nachricht bedeutete. Pan holte tief Luft und blies alle Kerzen aufeinmal aus.  
  
"Und Liebling, hast du dir was gewünscht?" fragte Videl ihre Tochter.  
  
Während sie die Frage bejahte, starrte sie Trunks intensiv in die Augen.  
  
«Ja ... ich habe mir etwas gewünscht ... und zwar ihn ...»  
  
Der einzige, der die Blicke zwischen Pan und Trunks auffiel, war Gohan. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie die beiden sich anschauten. Er guckte zu Pan, dann zu Trunks.  
  
«Nein~~~! Meine kleine Pan!»  
  
"Kaasan, ich gehe kurz frische Luft schnappen." entschuldigte sie sich und verließ das Haus.  
  
Trunks bemerkte, wie sie vor ihrem Verschwinden ihn noch anschaute. Er unterbrach das Gespräch mit Goten und entfernte sich von den anderen. Doch bevor er das Haus verließ, stellte sich Gohan vor ihm. Gohan hatte einen Verdacht, dass etwas zwischen seiner geliebten Tochter und dem Frauenbastard vorging. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.  
  
"Tue ihr nicht weh, Trunks" warnte Gohan. Trunks antwortete mit einem Lächeln und setzte sein Vorhaben fort.  
  
Trunks verließ das Haus und suchte nach Pan's Ki. Ein paar Kilometer weiter fand er sie und flog auf sie zu. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er ihre abgewandte Figur sah. Ihr dunkelrotes Kleid reichte bis zu ihren Knie und die zwei dünnen Stoffstreifen, die die Träger des Kleides eigentlich sein sollten, bedeckten nur wenig von ihrem Oberkörper. Ihre offenen Haare flatterten durch den Wind.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie kommen ..." flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Aber nicht zu leise, dass er es nicht mit seinen Superohren hören konnte. Er kam auf sie zu und streichelte ihre Haare von ihrem freien Rücken. Während seine eine Hand die Haare zur Seite schob, fuhr er sachte mit seiner anderen Hand über ihren Rücken.  
  
Es reichte ihm nicht sie nur zu berühren und er begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Berührungen wurden mit einer Gänsehaut beantwortet. Sie konnte es nicht länger aushalten.  
  
"Trunks ... ich will dich."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wird Sora Trunks verzeihen??? Oops, falsche Fanfic! Ich meinte Pan, nicht Sora! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie die Story weitergeht, schreibt mir!!! Eure fleißige Schreiberin: CuddleUpMe *gg*  
  
Achja, kaasan bedeutet Mama, und tousan Papa. 


	2. Teil 2

I wanna love you again (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Trunks! Wir sind so schnell wie möglich gekommen. Wie geht es Pan? W-warum ist sie hier? Wie ist es passiert???" fragte Gohan ungeduldig. Neben ihm stand Videl, die sich die Augen ausheulte.  
  
Trunks schaute auf dem Boden und beantwortete Gohan's Fragen:  
  
"Sie ... ist noch bewusstlos, ich meinte sie schläft noch ... Der ... Doktor hat gesagt, dass es ihr gut geht. Sie war nur leicht erschöpft und sie wird ... sie wird in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachen ..." erklärte Trunks. Er konnte ihm nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen, er hatte Angst davor, was Gohan mit ihm machen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfinden würde.  
  
Gohan gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.  
  
"Und wie geht es den Kindern?"  
  
"Gogeta ist bei Pan. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn zu meinen Eltern bringen werde, aber er hat sich geweigert. Stur wie er ist, wollte er bei Pan bleiben."  
  
"Weiß Chi es schon?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe Goten gebeten sie hierher zu bringen. Sie müssten jede Minute eintreffen."  
  
Für eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Trunks, Gohan und Videl wussten nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie konnten nur abwarten, bis es Pan wieder gut ging.  
  
"Liebling, wie wär's wenn wir uns hinsetzen." meinte Gohan und führte seine Frau zu den Warteplätzen. Während sie saßen, versuchte Gohan Videl zu beruhigen.  
  
"Shh ... Pan wird wieder gesund ... Beruhige dich ... Shh"  
  
Gohan rieb ihren Rücken und küsste sie auf der Stirn.  
  
Derweilen ging Trunks nervös auf und ab. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Er fühlte sich zu recht schuldig. Er wollte nicht, dass Pan es so erfuhr oder überhaupt davon Wind bekam. Aber durch seine Unachtsamkeit erfuhr sie es durch diese Weise.  
  
«Wie konnte ich nur?? Ich wollte nur ... Spaß? Spaß auf deine Kosten ... Ich konnte nicht anders ... Einen Monat ohne Sex, einen Monat seine eigene Frau nicht berühren zu dürfen ... Das ist so, als würde man einen Saiyajin das Essen verbieten! ... Aber das ist kein Grund oder? Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich liebe dich wirklich, Pan ... aber ... es fühlte sich so gut an ...»  
  
Der Vorfall spielte sich wieder vor seinen Augen ab. Pan's Augen schien so leer, doch waren sie mit Tränen gefüllt. Ihre Haut so blass und weiß. Er hörte Pan immer wieder mit einer verletzten Stimme seinen Namen sprechen. T~trunks, T~trunks, T~trunks ... Wie ein Echo schallte es durch seinen Kopf. Dann rollte eine Träne ihrer Wange runter und sie fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Tousan!" Eine Stimme riss in wieder in die Realität. Die Stimme kam von seiner neunjährigen Tochter Chi, die auf ihm zulief. Sie umarmte ihren Vater und erkundigte sich nach Pan.  
  
Chi ähnelte ihrer Mutter sehr, die selbe Haarfarbe, das selbe Gesicht, das selbe Temperament, aber ihre blauen Augen hatte sie von Trunks. Chi war wie alle Son-Frauen streitsüchtig, stur und rebellisch.  
  
Gogeta dagegen war ganz anders, er kam mehr nach den Son-Männern, immer freundlich und leichtgläubig. Aber weil auch Vegetas Blut in seinen Adern floß, konnte er auch an manchen Tagen dickköpfig, naiv und stolz sein. Sein Aussehen glich dem vom Vegeta, aber seine schwarzen und lächelnden Augen waren wie die vom Goku.  
  
"Kann ich zu ihr?" hoffte Chi.  
  
"Ja, Gogeta ist bei ihr. Komm ..." Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie ins Zimmer. Danach ließ er seine Kinder alleine mit seiner Frau.  
  
Bevor er ging, blickte er noch zu Pan, die regungslos lag. Sie hatte nur das Krankenhauskleid an, beide Arme über der weißen Decke. Der linke Arm war verschlaucht um ihr flüssiges Essen zuzuführen. Der andere ebenfalls, aber diesmal um ihre Herzschläge zu kontrollieren. Sie schlief friedlich, weder Muskeln zuckten, noch redete sie im Schlaf. Sie schaute aus, wie das Schneewittchen, schwarze Haare wie Ebenholz, die Haut so weiß wie Schnee, die Lippen so rot wie Blut.  
  
Auch mit ihren 29 Jahren schaute aus wie ein Teenager. Sie hatte sich seit ihrer Heirat nicht verändert. Noch immer pfiffen ihr Jungs nach, wenn Trunks und sie zusammen shoppen gingen. Am liebsten würde er sie zu Hause einsperren, aus Eifersucht, sie gehörte nur ihm, er wollte sie mit keinem teilen, weder ihren Körper, ihr Lächeln, noch ihre engelhafte Stimme.  
  
Es gab sogar mal eine Zeit, wo Trunks glaubte, dass Pan und Uub etwas miteinander hatten. In dieser Zeit ließ er sie nicht von seinen Augen und begleitete sie überall hin aus Angst seine Angebetete an ihm zu verlieren. Weil er sie nicht einsperren konnte, versuchte er die Männer um ihr, außer die mit ihr verwandt waren, zum Teufel zu jagen.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Was habe ich dir gesagt?? Der Club ist klasse!!!" schrie Bra in Pan's Ohr.  
  
"JA!!" versuchte Pan die laute Musik zu übertrumpfen. Dann klammerten sich beide an ihre Boyfriends, Bra an Goten und Pan an Trunks. Alle vier hockten bei der Bar.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear.  
Everytime you are near.  
Just like me.  
They long to be.  
Close to you  
  
  
"Komm Goten! Ich will tanzen!" befahl Bra und zerrte Goten in die Tanzfläche. Das andere Pärchen blieb bei der Bar. Seit ihrem 17. Geburtstag galten sie als offizielles Paar. Nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen und Kämpfen, besonders mit den Vätern, wurde es den anderen Z-Warriors klar, dass die beiden zueinander gehörten.  
  
Schon wenige Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft, versuchte ein Mädchen mit Trunks zu flirten. Pan schäumte vor Wut, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie wollte wissen, wie sich Trunks benehmen würde, jetzt wo sie zusammen waren. Üblicherweise würde er mit dem fremden Mädchen flirten, dann tanzen und dann natürlich sie *ähmm* nach Hause zu ihm bringen. Pan wusste genau, wie seine Flachlege-Prozedur funktionierte, denn sie hatte es oft genug miterlebt, nicht als das Mädchen, sondern als Beobachterin, als Trunks und sie noch nicht ein Paar waren. Er war immer von Mädchen umgeben, egal wo, egal wann, er hatte immer einen Schar Hühner um sich. Sie taten alles um seine Aufmerksamkeit an sich zu ziehen, wirklich alles.  
  
Einmal, es war in der Zeit, bevor Pan 16 wurde, bat Bulma sie eine Staffel wichtige Papiere zu Trunks in die Capsule Corperation zu bringen. Sie selbst hatte keine Zeit, weil sie zu einem Meeting musste, also war Pan so behilflich und trat für sie als Deliver-Girl ein. Sie flog zu Trunks und betrat das Gebäude. Sie war ziemlich erstaunt so viele Frauen auf einem Fleck zu finden. Jede schöner als die andere. Sie passierte Trunks Sekretärin, die sie herablassend behandelte, und brachte ihm die Papiere. Als sie ihren Job erledigt hatte, begleitete Trunks gemäß eines Gentleman in die unterste Ebene, wo der Eingang des Gebäudes sich befand.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten wurde sie von den Mitarbeiterinnen angestarrt, manche hatten einen verwirrten, andere einen killenden Blick auf. Jedes Mal wurde er von seinen Angestelltinnen angelächelt, begrüßt oder angezwinkert. Manche gaben ihm körperliche Signale, indem sie ihre Stifte unabsichtlich runterfallen ließen und sich so weit beugten, sodass Trunks ihre reichbeschmückten Dekolletes sah. Tja, das war Trunks Leben, bevor er und Pan eine Beziehung begannen.   
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky.  
Everytime you walk by.  
Just like me.  
They long to be  
Close to you.  
  
  
"Sorry, aber ich bin schon mit jemandem hier." erklärte Trunks dem Mädchen. Aber das Mädchen blieb hartnäckig, sie bat ihm wenigstens um einen Tanz. Fragend schaute Trunks Pan an. Das machte Pan noch wütender, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverzerrt.  
  
"Mach was du willst! Du bist ja nicht mein Eigentum!" antwortete Pan.  
  
Das genügte dem Mädchen und sie zog ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Ab und zu schaute Trunks zu Pan hinüber um sicher zu gehen, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung war. Nach einigen Malen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Tanzpartnerin, die sich eng an ihm schmiedete. Dann verschwand das tanzende Paar in der Menge.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On the day that you were born.  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true.  
So they sprinkled  
Moondust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes so true  
That is why all the girls in town.  
  
Derweilen beobachtete Pan die beiden. Sie kochte vor Wut, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie lächelte sogar und winkte ihm dann zu. Zu ihrem Entsetzen tauchten die beiden in der Menge unter und sie konnte weder Trunks noch dieses Flittchen sehen.  
  
«Das glaub ich nicht! Glaubt wirklich dieser Trottel, dass mir es nicht ausmacht, dass er mit dieser Schlampe tanzt! Er sollte eigentlich wissen, was ich darüber denke! Hoffentlich ist der Song bald vorbei. Und wehe sie fragt nach einen zweiten Tanz!! Dann kann sie was erleben!!!"»  
  
Sauer wandte sie ihren Blick von der Tanzfläche ab und bestellte sich beim Barkeeper ein Getränk.  
  
That is why all the girls in town.  
Follow you all around.  
just like me  
They long to be.  
Close to you.  
Just like me.  
They long to be.  
Close to you  
  
"Hey! Willst du tanzen?" sprach sie ein fremder Mann von hinten an. Genervt drehte sie sich um. Vor ihm stand ein großgewachsener gutaussehender Mann.  
  
"Hi! Tut mir leid, ich bin mit jemandem hier." erklärte sie. Aber, wie das fremde Mädchen, ließ der fremde Mann nicht locker.  
  
"Hmmm ... Dein Partner muss, aber ein Schwachkopf sein, dich hier einfach alleine zu lassen."  
  
Er setzte sich auf dem Platz, wo eigentlich Trunks gesessen ist oder als ihr Freund sitzen sollte.  
  
"Er kommt bald ... Er ist nämlich grad ..." entschuldigte sie die Abwesenheit von Trunks. Aber dann realisierte sie, dass Trunks bei diesem Mädchen war, beide tanzten wahrscheinlich sehr eng miteinander und hatten ihren Spaß, und ist sie bei der Bar, sitzend und wartend, dass Trunks zurückkommt, und ist weit entfernt Spaß zu haben.  
  
«Warte! Warum denn nicht? Er hat seinen Spaß, warum sollte ich auch keinen Spaß haben? Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat!»  
  
"Du hast recht. Komm!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«Pan hat irgendwie wütend ausgeschaut oder bin ich nur paranoid?? Verdammt ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen! Was ist, wenn jemand sie anmacht? Den breche ich den Hals! Aber warte! Ich kann ja ihren Ki scannen.»  
  
Just like me.  
They long to be.  
Close to you  
  
Trunks scannte den Club nach Pan's Ki. Sie schien ok zu sein, plötzlich spürte er einen anderen Ki neben Pan und zwar ein MÄNNLICHES!  
  
«Den breche ich alle Knochen! Ich bringe ihn um! Nein ich zünde ihn mit einem Kamehameha an und lass ihn quallvoll verbrennen! Wie kann er es wagen?!?!»  
  
Während er den Tod des Fremden plante, tanzte er sich zu Pan hinüber. Er sah Pan auf der Bar, neben ihr ein junger Mann. Wegen der lauten konnte er ihr Gespräch nicht hören. Trunks beobachtete die beiden sehr kritisch, aber er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, weil ihn die tanzende Masse weiter auf die Tanzfläche drängte.  
  
Bruchstückweise sah er Pan und den Mann, wie er ihr die Hand reichte, sie lächelte, aufstand und beide verschwanden.  
  
«Verdammt! Wo ist sie????» ärgerte sich Trunks. Er schickte seine Tanzpartnerin in die Wüste und suchte Pan's Ki. Er quetschte sich durch die Menge, bis er endlich Pan und den Mann in Sicht hatte. Was er sah, gefiel im überhaupt nicht. Pan hatte ihre Arme um den Hals des Mannes. Ihren weichen Körper presste sie gegen dem des Mannes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«Mann! Langsam wird's langweilig ... Wo Trunks wohl ist?? Hmmm ... Sein Ki ist ziemlich hoch und er ist auf dem Weg hierher!! It's showtime!!»  
  
Pan verkleinerte den Raum zwischen ihr und ihren Tanzpartner. Sie drückte ihren Oberkörper leicht gegen seine Brust. Als Reaktion fuhr er mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und streichelte ihn nach dem Rhythmus der Musik. Danach griff er mit beiden Händen auf ihre Taille und zog sie noch enger an sich. Solange ihr Tanzpartner nicht ihre intimen Stellen begrabschte, würde sie ihm nicht gegen die Wand schmettern. Aber sie vermutete, dass Trunks ihn sowieso ins Jenseits schicken würde, sobald der Fremde was anstellte. Damit hatte sie gar nicht unrecht. Denn Trunks war kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks spielte mit seinen Vorstellungen, wie er den Typen ausschalten könnte. Er überlegte sich einen Plan:  
  
«Ok, ich hab's! 1. Ich gehe zu den beiden hin. (WOW! Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht?) 2. Dann werde ich Pan von den Klauen dieses Monstrums befreien. 3. Danach packe ich den Typen am Kragen, schmeiße ihn gegen die Wand. Die bewusstlose Leiche zerstampfe ich dann. Er soll langsam und qualvoll vor meinen Augen und durch meine Hände sterben. 4. Wuahahaha. Warte! Oder doch nicht ... Schließlich will ich ja nicht im Gefängnis landen. Hmmm ... Plan 1 und 2 ist kein Problem, aber 3 und 4 sollte ich lieber auslassen ...»  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Entschuldigung, kann ich abklatschen?" unterbrach Trunks das tanzende Pärchen.  
  
"Siehst du nicht, dass wir tanzen!" schnauzte ihn der Typ an. Pan hielt sich zurück und beobachtete lieber die Streithähne. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, den Typen zu helfen, falls Trunks auf irgendeine Weise gewalttätig werden sollte. Schließlich konnte der Typ ja nichts dafür, er wusste ja nicht, dass sie ihn als Köder verwendet hatte um Trunks eifersüchtig zu machen. Und Trunks hatte anscheinend angebissen und sich verhackt.  
  
"Sie ist mit mir gekommen." Trunks versuchte mit größter Geduld höflich zu bleiben. Aber der Fremde strapazierte seine Nerven.  
  
"Und jetzt ist sie mit mir hier. Hast DU Probleme damit?"  
  
"Wissen sie, wer ich bin?"  
  
"Nein! Und es ist mir ziemlich Schnuppe! Du kannst meinet wegen Trunks Vegeta Briefs sein oder irgendein ALTER Lüstling!"  
  
«Oh, oh. Falsche Wortwahl. Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt eingreifen. Obwohl er ist selber schuld ...»  
  
«Sagte er ALT??? Er kann mich zwar duzen und ungestraft damit durchkommen, aber ALT!!!! Grrrr ... grrrrr.... grrr! Ok, ruhig bleiben!»  
  
"Darf ich mich vorstellen? TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, der Präsident von Capsule Corperation."  
  
"WAAA..." Trunks ließ den Typen nicht aussprechen, er schnappte sich die Hand des Typen, welche um die Taille von Pan war. Er hielt die Hand so fest, dass man die einzelne Knochen brechen hörte.  
  
(A/N: Wisst ihr noch, wie Tenshinhan Yamchu's Bein "verrenkt" hat und erinnert ihr euch an diese Geräusche? Genauso abturnend hört es sich gerade an *Haare zu Berge*)  
  
"Ich glaube, sie sollten zum Arzt gehen ..." riet ihm Trunks. So schnell wie der Typ seine gehirnlosen Sprüche ablassen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Alleine blieben nur noch Trunks und Pan.  
  
"Musste das sein? Ich habe ja nur mit ihm getanzt!"  
  
"GETANZT! Er ist über dich hergefallen!!"  
  
"Ist er nicht! Und wenn er es gemacht hätte, glaubst du nicht das ich selbst damit fertig geworden wäre?!?!"  
  
"Achja?! Wahrscheinlich hat es dir sogar Spaß gemacht!"  
  
"Und wenn schon! Du hattest Spaß mit deiner Tussi und ich habe eben Spaß auf meiner Weise!!"  
  
"Aber das ist was ganz anderes!!!"  
  
"Was soll da der Unterschied sein?!?! Ich habe dir schon vorhin gesagt, dass du nicht mein Eigentum bist und du machen kannst, was du willst! Und natürlich gilt das auch für den umgekehrten Fall! Ich bin weder das Eigentum von irgendeinem, noch lasse ich mir vorschreiben, was ich zu machen habe!!!"  
  
"Achso, so ist das. Du bist eifersüchtig!"  
  
"Ich und eifersüchtig! Das ich nicht lache! Werde erwachsen!!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Aufs Klo!!"  
  
"Mann!! Frauen!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
«5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... und 0.»  
  
Trunks betrat das Frauenklo und schaute sich um, dass keiner außer Pan und ihm drinnen waren. Dann schmolz er mit einem kleinen Ki-Strahl die Türklinge, sodass niemand rein- noch rausgehen konnte.  
  
"Trunks, was willst du hier?" wollte sie von ihm wissen. Aber sie wusste bereits, was er wollte.  
  
"Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin. Aber ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann dich mit irgendeinem anderen männlichen Wesen zu sehen. Du bedeutest mir alles, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich ..." -  
  
"Shhh ..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später:  
  
"Hey, ist da jemand drinnen?! Macht die Tür auf. Es gibt Leute, die auch mal müssen!!!!" schrie jemand von der anderen Seite der Tür. Es war Goten.  
  
"Goten! Ich muss wirklich!!! Brech einfach die Tür ein!" befahl ihn Bra. Goten gehorchte und versuchte zuerst die Tür wie ein normaler Mensch mit dem Türgriff zu öffnen. Aber er stellte fest, dass der Türgriff von drinnen eingeschmolzen wurde.  
  
"Komisch. Die Tür ist von drinnen eingeschmolzen worden!"  
  
"Es ist mir egal, ob die Tür von dieser Seite oder von der anderen geschlossen wurde. Öffne diese Tür! SOFORT!!"  
  
"Schon gut! Hey warte, ich spüre Pan's und Trunks's Ki!"  
  
"WASSS?"  
  
Mit einem kleinen Schubser trennte Goten die Tür von der restlichen Wand. Er schaute hinein und sah Trunks, wie er gerade seinen Hemd zuknöpfte und Pan, die ihren Rock runterschob.  
  
"Oh Dende!!!" schrie Goten auf.  
  
"Goten, Klappe! Und ihr beiden: SUCHT EUCH EIN ZIMMER!!! Jetzt kann ich hier nie wieder pinkeln!!!" schimpfte Bra angeekelt von der Vorstellung von Trunks und Pan.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK END ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jetzt wißt ihr immer noch net genau, warum Trunks Pan betrogen hat :-Þ und ob Pan Trunks verzeihen wird. Wartet auf den nächsten Teil!  
  
Eure CuddleUpMe 


End file.
